


The Touch - One Shot

by SexualPineapple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 01:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20399710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexualPineapple/pseuds/SexualPineapple
Summary: While doing the dishes in the bunker, Castiel is spontaneously met with promiscuous hands.





	The Touch - One Shot

Cas was minding his own business as he did the dishes in their bunker, thinking about previous hunts and what have you, as he was suddenly caught off guard. Hands gently wrapped themselves around his hips and pulled him into the body behind him. Cas let out a giggle, “Nice to see you too, Dean.” He leaned into the warm body against his own. The other man pulled rougher into the touch, pressing his groin against Cas’s body. Cas could feel the erection through their clothing. “Wow, you’re in the mood,” Cas smiled as put his hand back to feel at the other man’s hips. The rough denim of the jeans rubbed against Cas’s hand. A touch he remembered and liked a lot before he would ravenously take them off in the bedroom.

Dean moved his arms up Cas’s body, feeling at the curves and indents of his body. The hands shown how hungry he was for Cas’s body. Cas didn’t mind either, spontaneous sex was always good. The hands felt up his body until they reached the top of his button-up t-shirt where he gently began to unbutton it. Cas leaned more into the warm erect body behind him. It was kind of hot watching Dean take control and not actually looking back at his face. The man leaned in to nibble on Cas’s ear and neck. Cas moaned at the wet tongue against his body, feeling himself starting to get erect.

Suddenly he noticed the head of the man kissing him, the hair was much too long for Dean. Cas ripped away from him, grabbing at his unbuttoned shirt to show off less skin. “Sam?! W-w-what are you doing??” Cas asked frantically staring at his lover’s brother. He couldn’t help but notice Sam’s erection through his tight denim jeans. Cas looked slightly up so that he would stop noticing, “You know I’m with your brother, right?” He asked with concern.

“You didn’t tell me to stop,” Sam smirked, gently rubbing his erection through his clothing.

Cas’s face turned beet red, “I thought you were Dean!” Cas looked around frantically for his lover. “Where is he?? Does he kn--” Cas stopped in his tracks. His heart sank in his chest as Sam moved slightly to the side to show Dean sitting in a wooden chair comfortably behind him. His legs spread out in front of him, and he was staring almost expectantly, as if he was waiting for the show to continue.

“What the hell?!” Cas muttered, shocked and confused. “W-why would you let yo-your brother…” He couldn’t muster up the words to make a sentence. His mind was racing. They never talked about this before and Cas definitely would never cheat on Dean but right now, he felt confused and betrayed or like he had betrayed his lover. Was this a set up?

Dean smiled, “I wanted to see your reaction.”

Cas felt his chest heat up. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

“Don’t look so bent out of shape. You seemed to like it.”

“I-I thought it was YOU!” Cas felt himself getting angry. He wouldn’t do this if he had known. He wouldn’t have let it gotten so far. He used the jacket to wrap himself up in, feeling exposed and kind of grossed out.

“Castiel, baby.” Dean cooed, no longer smiling. “I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I thought it would be interesting… maybe you would like it.”

Cas stared at his lover in disbelief. Is this the man he fell in love with?

Sam briefly rubbed the groin of his jeans, the erection had mostly went down. “Well this is awkward.”

Cas glared at Sam. “Awkward??!” The audacity. Cas had enough and had turned around to leave in a fit of anger. Maybe take a shower to cool off and not feel his lover’s brother’s skin on his own.

“Cas, wait!” Dean called out, standing. “I’m sorry!” He started to run after him.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, Dean! I don’t know what made you think I would enjoy doing that with your brother! Freak,” He said as he stormed off before turning around suddenly in the hallway to face Dean, “You know, on second thought, I don’t think you were doing that for me. I think you did it for him.” Cas turned back around as he stormed off again, anger growing in his chest. He felt like he was used as a sex toy.

“That’s not true, Cas!” Dean shouted and continued to chase him down the hallway.

“Is it not?” Cas turned around again. “I’ll give you ten seconds to tell me why you thought I would like it.” Cas starred expectantly. Dean opened his mouth as if to say something only to quickly close it as if he couldn’t think of anything.

Suddenly he opened his mouth again, “I’m sorry, I really am. I wasn’t thinking.”

Cas groaned and turned back around taking off, “You better be. Go tell Sam that so he doesn’t get any more ideas,” He suddenly stopped and turned back around, “You lucky I don’t hit you or something for this, asshole. I could! ... I probably should.” He turned back around. “You can expect sex to be off the table tonight!” 

“So you’re not breaking up with me?” Dean asked concerned.

“God, you’re dense.” Cas answered with an eye roll, walking off. “We’re done talking until you can actually think before you speak or make plans.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, I know that the height difference would be enough that Castiel would notice but this was originally a dream and I wanted to turn it into a fanfiction of someone who had a brother (because that's what happened in the dream) and I shipped. Destiel was the first thing to come in mind.


End file.
